To fell and process trees, an operator may use a tree harvester having a harvester head moveably coupled to a wheeled or tracked chassis via a boom assembly. Additionally, other work machines also include boom assemblies. Such boom assemblies include multiple boom sections (or arms) that are pivotably mounted to each other via pivot pins. Similarly, hydraulic cylinders are coupled to boom sections via pivot pins. Due to the relative movement of the boom arms and their pivot pins, such connections are lubricated to reduce wear and increase part life. The boom arms can be positioned such that access to the locations needing lubrication can be onerous. Additionally, manual lubrication requires that the work machine be taken out of service for a portion of time while such lubrication maintenance is performed.